There's Something I Want You to See
by shadowpiratemonkey7
Summary: Jack is too excited to show Hiccup something that's apparently totally cool and interesting, but Hiccup just wants to spend some time with his dragon. Bring on the bribery. /Crossover


This is NOT part of my Big 4 series, it's just a little something I wrote based off a drawing I did. It's a oneshot; I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Characters are (c) Dreamworks, the lucky bastard. :D

Toothless was sound asleep. His body heaved up and down slowly, peacefully. Once in a while his wings twitched, probably in response to whatever dream he was having. Hiccup sat against him, resting his head on the scaly body, smiling in contentment. It was a nice day; cold, but nothing he wasn't used to.

A finger tapped on his head, instantly shattering the moment of peace. Hiccup bent his head back so he was looking at the perpetrator upside down. A handsome, pale face smiled down at him.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Jack Frost asked, leaning over Toothless, but careful not to touch him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"And leave Toothless? Yeah, _that'll_ make me look like the best friend ever."

"Aww, c'mon. We'll be back before he even knows we're gone," Jack said, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. Still he tried for that winning smile, the one nobody could seem to resist. Except Bunny. But Bunny was just the master at avoiding everything about Jack Frost.

Hiccup grinned and shook his head, leaning back against his dragon gently. "Knowing you, that's highly unlikely."

"Are you suggesting I'd go back on my _word_?" Jack cried, albeit somewhat quietly, still very aware of Hiccup's sleeping bodyguard.

"Not intentionally, you wouldn't," the Viking said quickly, seeing the impending tears in Jack's blue eyes. "But you just get so caught up in your…activities, and I'd be gone with you forever and Toothless would wake up _alone_, and I can't do that to him!"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, inhaling sharply. "Geez, he's like a jealous girlfriend, isn't he?"

"Sometimes," Hiccup admitted.

"Can't you ever go anywhere with anyone?"

"'Course I can."

"Then why not with me?"

"Because Toothless ha…doesn't trust you very much."

Jack lifted himself off the ground and floated over the dragon to Hiccup's side, positioning himself so that now he was looking at the Viking upside down. "Just admit it. He hates me."

"You haven't done anything yet that would deserve his hatred." Hiccup shrugged, crossing his arms. "Can't you just wait until he's awake? I promise I'll go with you to do…whatever it is you want to do. Maybe."

"No! Because when he's awake he'll eat my head clean off and…and I don't want that," Jack frowned, sitting Indian style in the air. "I just want to show you something. It'll be really quick, but it's cool, I swear it."

"Is it something that will vanish if I don't see it right this very instant?"

Jack hesitated. "Well…no. No, not at all."

Hiccup tilted his head to the side. "Then I don't see why I should…" He was cut off by Jack suddenly taking off, flying towards a patch of trees and disappearing out of sight. Hiccup frowned slightly, not sure if he was supposed to apologize for anything or not. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Sometimes there were priorities, even when it came to turning down good friends.

He felt a little relieved when Jack came flying back, but frowned in confusion when he saw that the winter spirit was holding a bundle of flowers. "What's that?"

Jack landed on his toes, bending down towards Hiccup with a sly grin. He held the flowers out suavely. "For you."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, although he didn't really know why. "What?"

Jack's grin fell a little. "I'm giving these to you so you'll feel obligated to follow me. Come on, it took me forever to find these! They match your eyes."

The Viking felt his cheeks heat up, so he looked away at Toothless' sleeping face, hoping to distract himself. "It took you like two minutes to find those."

"Well I did have very specific flowers in mind, at any rate," Jack grumbled. "Are you going to take them or not?"

No dice. The blush still wasn't gone. Hiccup sighed and looked at the makeshift bouquet and felt his heart soften a little. "I'll, uh, I'll accept them, but I'm still not moving."

Jack shoved the flowers at Hiccup's face and crossed his arms indignantly. Hiccup sputtered and threw the things onto the ground, but immediately felt bad when he saw that the bouquet was coming apart. He quickly gathered the plants up and tried rearranging them the way Jack had made them, biting his lip in guilt. They really were pretty flowers.

Jack watched the brunette frantically trying to remake the bouquet and smiled a little. Mission unaccomplished, but this was cute too. He thought for a moment, snapped his fingers and then flew off again, this time in the direction of the sea. Hiccup hardly noticed as he put the last flower back in place. When he looked up, he found himself alone with Toothless again.

"Jack, where did you—?" he started, but gave up instantly. There was no use in trying to have a normal conversation with that guy. Hiccup instead studied the flowers again, all bundled up hurriedly but nicely put together. He wondered how Jack had known where to find these so quickly.

Suddenly Jack was back in front of Hiccup, huffing a little. His feet touched the grass and this time he held out something smaller, in one palm, to Hiccup. The brunette cocked his head slightly, trying to get a better look at the shimmering object in the Guardian's hand.

"What's that stone?" he asked as Jack uncurled his fingers.

"I have no idea," Jack replied. "I found it by the water just now. But look how cool it is!" The brown stone glittered in the sunlight, looking almost red at certain angles. "It reminds me of your hair."

Hiccup's eyes flickered up from the stone to Jack's smiling face; he felt his lips unconsciously fall into a grin. Fighting back the impending tummy butterflies, he took the stone carefully, holding it up to the sun. The colors were almost identical to his auburn hair.

"You can have it as long as you come with me," Jack said. Hiccup shook his head, smiling cheekily now. He brought his knees up to his chest and held onto the little rock in a possessive grip. Jack narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"What do I have to do, give you a freaking _castle_?"

"That depends on how badly you want me to follow you."

Jack Frost bit the inside of his cheek in thought, crossing his arms again. His eyes lit up suddenly and then he was gone again, flying off in the direction of the village. Hiccup snorted, running his fingers along the smooth stone tenderly. It sure didn't take Jack too long to find it. What a coincidence it was that it was the exact same shade of brown as Hiccup's hair…

Toothless suddenly rolled over in his sleep, causing Hiccup to fall on his back with a yelp. Before the rider could scoot back and position himself against Toothless' stomach, his wintry friend was back in a flash, holding something that looked like a shawl. Jack looked really worn out this time, but utterly determined.

"And what, may I ask, is this?" Hiccup gestured to the green cloth, just flat-out amused now.

Jack presented it boldly, unfolding it to reveal it as a scarf. It was a light shade of olive, with brown fringes hanging off the ends. Hiccup's smile fell as he stared at it; he reached out and brushed his fingers along the fabric. It was incredibly soft and cozy.

"Is that for me?" he asked after a moment, feeling the butterflies again.

"Only if you—"

"Yeah, yeah, come with you," Hiccup finished, reaching out for the scarf. "I'll think about it if I can have that. Where did you get it?"

"I brought it from home," Jack said, a tad defensive. "It's just a coincidence that it's—"

"The exact same shade as my tunic?" Hiccup interrupted again, smirking.

Jack's cheeks went pink instantly. "Yeah."

Hiccup took the scarf while Jack was looking away in embarrassment and wrapped it around his neck, relishing in the newfound warmth it gave him. "Wow…this is actually really nice."

"You know what would be nice? If you did what I asked and came with me so I could show this really awesome cool thing!"

"I should let Astrid use this too."

"NO! That's only for you!"

Rubbing the scarf to his cheek, Hiccup eyed Jack Frost with mild curiosity. "What is it that you want me to see so badly?"

"It's just…," Jack sighed, looking at nothing in particular. "It's just something I've been wanting to gi…show you for a long time."

Hiccup hesitated. Jack did look agitated, but he really didn't want to take the chance; either way, he'd be disappointing one of his friends. But the last thing Toothless wanted was to be jilted in favor of _Jack_. Hiccup knew that very well. The Guardian at least would get over it quicker.

Sensing the younger boy's hesitation, Jack huffed loudly and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. "You sure don't like making things easy."

Hiccup smiled knowingly, shrugging. "So I've been told."

They gazed at each other for a moment, until Jack seemed to get another idea. He held up one finger, hesitated, and then flew off. Hiccup vaguely wondered what new gift Jack was going to bribe him with this time. Not that they weren't appreciated. The flowers lay in his lap carefully, the stone secure in his palm and the scarf lightly wrapped around his neck. If this was what being pampered felt like, please, bring more of it.

Jack was gone much longer this time. Hiccup tried keeping a lookout, but in the afternoon sun, with Toothless snoozing so peacefully and the cozy scarf acting as a pillow behind his head, Hiccup eventually started to doze. It was only when he heard the light tap of feet that he opened his eyes again, seeing Jack in front of him with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his eyes. He started craning his head to get a look at whatever Jack was holding. Jack maneuvered his hands away from Hiccup's gaze.

"Well you would know if you would just come with me."

Hiccup sighed. "Jack, I told you, I can't leave Toothless. If he wakes up and finds that I ditched him for _you_, that…that would hurt him! Believe it or not, he's pretty sensitive."

"I don't believe it," Jack said casually.

"Well, he is."

Jack Frost stepped closer, his hands still securely behind his back. "Okay. I understand, but one more try?"

Hiccup pursed his lips, shrugged. "Why not?"

Jack took a breath and knelt down. "Alright, then. Um, here." He brought his hands forward and spread his fingers. Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion.

"There's nothing the—"

Jack's hands came up to Hiccup's face, held it in place, and brought their lips together. Hiccup winced slightly, but that was the only movement on his part. They sat there for a few minutes, lip-locked and butterfly-infested.

The winter spirit pulled away, his hands still firmly placed on Hiccup's burning face. Whatever he was about to say turned into a snort as he studied the Viking's bewildered expression, those wide green eyes swimming in chaos as he tried to compute the situation.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him again, shorter this time, but just as passionately. Hiccup squeaked a little bit. When Jack pulled away, Hiccup looked kind of scared.

After the next kiss, which lasted longer than the second but still shorter than the first, Hiccup's hands were at Jack's chest, clutching onto his hoodie so hard his knuckles were white.

Despite the fact that his breathing was a little irregular, Jack tried for another kiss, but Hiccup beat him to the punch. There was tongue this time, finally, and it was longer than all the other kisses. The flowers fell off Hiccup's lap as he moved to sit on his knees, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. His grip on the auburn stone tensed unconsciously when Jack locked his arms tighter around Hiccup's back, keeping him from pulling away; probably a desperate move on Jack's part, but he could pass it off as being romantic.

Hiccup came back to himself then, stopping for a breather. Gasping slightly, he studied Jack's face, noting the completely goofy smile on his face.

"What's funny?" he managed.

"Your expression is just one big question."

Noticing that he was still holding the stone, Hiccup shook his head a little, blinking. "All that…stuff you gave me. You already had those…picked out, didn't you?"

Jack closed his eyes with a "you got me" chuckle, albeit a little awkwardly. "Made the scarf too, can't you see how uneven the stitching is?"

Hiccup let his bangs sweep across his eyes, set the stone down and brought his hands back up around his companion's neck. He bit his lip, unsuccessfully holding back a smile. "This is your final offer, right?"

"Yep. Take it or leave it. Preferably take it. Take it, please."

Hiccup rested his forehead on Jack's chest, unable to resist the slightly hysterical giggle fit coming on. He was undeniably happy. "At least tell me what you want to show me."

Jack paused. "Well, I mean…this was kind of it. Just in a more…a more secluded place. Where dragons can't maul me for making out with their humans."

The Viking considered for a moment, very obviously smitten. He met Jack's hopeful, if not completely desperate, eyes, and grinned.

"I could always leave Toothless a note."


End file.
